Kurama4
by Kuramasgirl1976
Summary: This is based off of yyh. It is before and during the tournament with a slight RK crossover....I hope you all enjoy it, it's my first fic


Prologue (finished)  
  
It was a Saturday afternoon and a pretty girl was sitting under a tree in the park. She was reading a book that her friend sent her from America when someone tripped over her feet. "Ow, who put feet there?" asked a guy with a rough voice. "Watch where you're walking Kuwabara" said Yusuke as he walked over her. "Excuse me, are you alright?" she asked. "Yeah, sure" said Kuwabara. "Good, watch where you're going next time" she said. "Miss, are you alright?" asked a red haired cutie. "Hai, I"m fine" she said. Would you help me up please?" she asked him. He nodded and helped her up. "Thank-you" said the girl. "May I sask your name?" he asked. "My name is Tomoe Rei Himura and I'm from Yokohama" she said. "Who might you be?" she asked. "My name is Kurama and these are my friends. This is Hiei, Yusuke Urameshi adn Kuwabara" he said. "Nice to meet you all" said Tomoe. "What's brings you to Tokyo?" asked Yusuke. "A person called Koenma" she said. "What does he want with you?" asked Kuwabara. "No clue" she said as she played with the sword handle. "What kind of sword is that?" asked Hiei. "A reverse blade sword" she said. "Hn, an old style of Japanese sword" he said. "Hai, it's like the one my great great grandfather had" she told them. "Who was your great great grandfather?" asked Kuwabara. Battousai the Manslayer-Kenshin Himura" said Tomoe. Yusuke and Kuwabara stopped laughing and looked at her. "Are you serious?" Yusuke asked her. "Quite serious" she said. "The Hi-ten Mitsarugi style was passed down in my family for a while and I was able to defeat my father who was the last person to master it" she said. "Very impressive" said Hiei. "I thought so too" said Koenma. Everyone spun around to face him. "You're late Koenma" she said. "Sorry had to take care of some business" he said. "You know it's rude to keep people waiting" she said as her voice went a little deeper. When she turned around her were glowing a gold color. "Sorry Tomoe" he said. "It's Miss Himura to you" she said. "Yes ma'am" he said. Koenma stated his business and she listened to what he wanted. "You had me leave Yokohama, my family; to fight in a tournament?" she demanded. "Well yes" said Koenma. "If there is one thing I learned from my grandfather" she started. "Is a Himura will never fight unless they have to" she said. "But I watched you fight, you're good" said Koenma. "I only fought because I was honouring my husband's dying wish. I was also honouring my son's memory as well" she told him. "When you've buried family members come talk to me" she said. She picked up her book and walked away.  
  
Chapter 1- Getting To Know The New Girl  
  
A couple of days had passed and Hiei had been keeping close tabs on Tomoe. He kept Yusuke posted on her every move. On the rare day that Yusuke went to school Hiei had told Kurama about what she was doing. Kurama was walking through the park and stop to watch Tomoe. "May I help you Kurama?" she asked. He stepped back shocked. "Don't look so shocked Kurama, I heard you coming" she said. "I was wondering if I could offer you better shelter than the woods" he said. "Yes, that would be nice" she said bowing to him. They walked in silence for a while. When they got back to his house he held the door open for her. She nodded her thanks and walked in. She looked around the living room as he came in and closed the door. "It's not much but it's home" he said. "Tell me Kurama, how old are you?" she said. As a human I'm 15 years old. As my true form I'm over 300 years old" he said. He led her to a room that was next to his. "Thank you" she said. "May I ask you a question?" she asked him. "You may" he said. "Why does your friend Hiei keep following me?" she inquired. "He's trying to find out more about you" he said. "Oh that makes sense, that it does" she said. "One more question" she said. "There's a bath you can use in my room and I'll lay out a pair of my clothes for you while I was your outfit" he said. She bowed and thanked him. It didn't take her long to figure out how to work the water. She found towels that she could use and she guessed that there would be no problem if she used some of his shampoo and conditioner. When she stepped out and hour later she felt like a whole new person. She dried off and put on a pair of clothes that Kurama had laid out for her. She went to the vanity mirror and brushed her hair out. As she stood up she noticed Kurama standing there. "I'm so sorry. I-I should've asked. That I should've" she said. "It's alright. I don't mind" he said. She pulled her hair back and he took her clip. May I have my clip back please?" she asked. He handed it to her and she put her hair up. "Do you wear your hair down often?" Kurama asked her. "No, not anymore" she said. May I ask about your husband and son?" he asked. "Point me to the kitchen and I'll make you something that I would make for Yakamato" she said. He led her to the kitchen and she stared wated for tea and made them some special tea cakes. They were done at the same time as the water. She pulled plates along with cups and saucers and walked into the dining room and sewrved up tea and snacks. "What do you want to know about them?" she asked him. "Everything you feel comfortable with telling me" he said. "First to let you know I'm ninteen and I had been married for two years" she said. He nodded and she continued. "My husband's name was Yahamato. Like I mentioned before. He was a year older than I. My son's name was Darien. I buried them seven months ago" she said. "How old was your son?" he asked. "He would've been two tomorrow" she said. "Wow, I'm so sorry you had to lose them so soon" he said. "Do you know who killed them?" he asked. "Toguro" she said. "No wonder Koenma wants you to fight. He wants you to avenge your husband and sons's momory" said Kurama. I cannot do that" she said. She stood up and walked to the window. "Why not?" he asked her. "I promised my husband I would not fight unless it was needed" she told him. "Will you excuse me please?" she asked him as she ran to the room he was allowing her to stay in. She set the picture up near the window and prayed. "Oh my boys, I miss you both. Yakamato, your gentleness and your strength. My little boy Darien, mama misses you with all her heart and soul. You were my everything. You both were" she said. "My darling husband, forgive me please. I must break my promise to you. I must avenge your deaths. Please forgive me my love" she concluded. She gently touched the picture and stood up. When she stood up she saw Kurama there. "How long have you been there?" she asked him. "About the end of your prayer" he said. He handed her back the clothes that he had washed for her. "I thought you would like your clothes back" he said. She took them and set them on the bed. She stared crying and Kurama walked in and held her while she cried. When she finally pulled away she looked up at him and thanked him. "Thank-you Kurama. I forgot how nice it felt to be held. You're very wise beyond your human years" she said. "To be honest, I'm surprised you allowed me to touch you" he said. " I trust you. I had a feeling you wouldn't hurt me. You're not after me for my sword" she said. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to show my emotions" she told him. "Don't be sorry, you're only human after all" he told her.  
  
Chapter 2- Meeting With Koenma  
  
The next day she had arranged a meeting with Koenma. Koenma agreed to meet her in the park. "Why the change of heart Ms. Himura?" he asked her. "I was talking to Kurama yesterday and it was in talking to him that I would fight if you still want me to" she said. "I would. I know you would like to avenge your family's death" he said. "After putting two and two together and coming up with four for the answer. I'm breaking my promise to my husband" she told him. "What promise was that?" he asked. "Not too fight" she said. "Will you excuse me please. I have something to do" she said. She went back to Kurama's and walked in. "How did you meeting go with Koenma?" he asked as she closed the door. "Fine, thank-you" she said as she walked to the room she was staying in. She picked up the picture and started talking to it again. "Hey Darien. Happy Birthday son. Today you would've been two that you would be. SOrry I'm not home to put flowers on your grave. When I get home I will I promise. Mama will make that guy pay for what he did to you. I love you son. Be good for daddy" she said as she set the picture down and stared out the window. She had been staring out the window for so long she didn't realize Kurama was standing in the door. "Tomoe?" he asked and she jumped. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Are you alright?" he asked her. She picked up the picture and handed it to him. "This is the most recent picture I have of my husband adn son" she said. "He's two today and I miss him so much" she said. "You had a beautiful family" he said. "Thank-you. Next week would be our three year anniversary" she said to him. He handed the picture back to her and she set it back in the window. She sat there and cried while Kurama comforted her. The doorbell rang and he excused himself. He went to answer the door. "Hey Kurama, where's the new girl?" asked Yusuke. She came out with her pictrue and tears in her eyes. "I want to share my story with the three of you. I've already told Kurama about it" she said. Kurama led her to the couch and she sat down.  
  
Chapter 3- Repeating The Story  
  
"This picture was taken eight months ago. Only a month before I buried them" she said. "My husband Yakamato died at the age of twenty. My son wasn't quite two when he died. He's two today" she continued. She paused adn took a deep breath. "I married at seventeen and had my son at eight teen. I'm ninteen almost twenty. Something I didn't tell you Kurama is that I lost my mother when I was sixteen. My life has been nothing but trials" she said. "What does this have to do with Toguro?" asked Hiei. "Toguro is the one that killed my husband and son" she told him. No one said anything and she took the picture back. She stood up and walked to the window and looked out. "That picure was taken in December and you b uried them in January is that correct?" Yusuke asked her. "Yes, that's correct" she said. Kurama went up behind her and put his and on her shoulder. SHe looked up at him adn truned to cray again. He pulled her closer to him and let her cry into his shirt. Everyone looked a little surprised at what he was doing. "She finally quit crying and thank Kurama for being a human tissue. "Before you all leave I have another seceert to share with you" she said. As she was about too tell them there was a knock on the door. Kurama answered it and a lady brought a little girl in. "Mama!" she said. "Ayame my little one" Tomoe said. "Thank you so much lita" she said to the lady.  
  
Chapter 4- A Daughter?!  
  
"Hey little one, wre you good for Miss Lita?" she asked as she took off her daugher's coat. "Hold on a minute, you never made metion of a daughter!" screamed Yusuke. "That was my other secret" she said. "She's a year old today" Tomoe told them. Aymae looked at Kurama and hled her arms out to him. "Take her Kurama, she doesn't bite" she said. "She was born on your son's birthday last year?" asked Yusuke. "Yes, she is the spitting image of her daddy" said Tomoe. Ayame laid her head on Kurama's shoulder and fell asleep. "She likes you Kurama, you remind her of her daddy" she told him. "I look nothing like him" he said. "Her daddy had green yese like yours" she told him. "Come on Ayame" she told her daughter. She took her daughter and put her in the room for a nap. She went into the living room and sat down on the couch. "Is there anymore kids you haven't told us about?" Yusuke asked her. "That's it. Ayame is my last one" she told them. They all left and Kurama started dinner. "Kurama, I know you have a human name" said Tomoe. "Mama?" cried Ayame. "Come here little one" Tomoe told her. Ayame ran to her rubbing her eyes. "Did you have a good nap?" she asked her. "Yeah" said Ayame. "My human name is Suichi Minamino" he told her. "Good strong name, that it is" said Tomoe. "Mama, daddy?" asked Ayame. "No Ayame, that's not daddy honey. Daddy died" Tomoe told her. As Tomoe was explaining it to her daughter Kurama's mom walked in and fainted.  
  
Chapter 5- Meeting The Mother  
  
Kurama's human mom walked in and fainted. "Mother!" he exclaimed as he put her on the couch. "Nana?" asked Ayame. "No baby, nana died a long time ago" Tomoe told her daugher. "S-Suichi, who is that?" asked hi mother. "Mother, this is Tomoe Himura and her daugher Ayame" he said introducing the ladies to one another. His mother sat up and looked at her. "How did you get here?" his mothed asked her. "I'm from Yokohama and your son was kind enough to allow me a place to sleep" she told his mother. "Why are you here?" asked Mrs. Minamino. "I had a meeting with a friend of Suichi's and I have something to do for my family" she said. "Mama" said Ayame. "What honey?" she asked her daugher. Ayame pointed to her stomach. "Are you hungry?" she asked her daughter. Her daughter nodded. "Okay, let's see what Miss Lita sent with you" she said. "Tomoe, what can she eat?" asked Kurama. "Bread noodles, mashed potatoes, canned fruits, and vegetables that are soft" Tomoe told him. I have some carrots cooked and cooled. I also have noodles taht are done and bread won't be a problem" he said. "Ayame, come here baby" called Tomoe. Ayame came out pulling her diaper bag behind her or trying too anyways. She started whining when she couldn't pull it anymore. "It's okay Ayame, Suichi has some food for you" she told her. Ayame ran to the table and waited for everyone to sit down. "Don't let her touch anything! said his mother. "Ame, don't touch!" Tome said helping his mother off of the couch and to the dining room. Ayame moved her hand away from the food. Tomoe helped his mother sit down and sat down with her daugher on her lap. Ayame used her hands to pick up her food. "Ame try this" said Tomoe. Ayame opened her mouth and closed it after Tomoe took the chopsticks from her. "Chew and swallow" Tomoe told her. Ayame did as she was told and liked it. "More mama" she said. Tomoe gave her more fish and she ate it. Ayame stared playing with the carrots adn Tomoe cleaned her up. She set a couple of toys up in the living room for Ayame to play with. Tomoe went in and finished her dinner. When she was done she started clearing dishes. "Tomoe sit down" he mother said getting up. "Suichi, thank you. It was a wonderful dinner" she said. "Thank-you" he said. "You're welcome, even Ayame liked it" she told him. "Would you mind if I gave her a B-A-T-H?" she asked. "Go ahead. I'll help you" he said. "Ayame, pick up your toys" Tomoe told her. Ayame put her toys in her bag. "Up mama" said Ayame. Tomoe picked her and her bag up at the same time. They went into Kurama's room and Tomoe went into the bathroom to fill up the tub with water. Ayame knew it was bath time and waited for her mother. "Suichi, help her take off her clothes" said Tomoe. He helped Ayame take off her clothes and Tomoe put her in the tub. "Suichi, do you think you could call me Rei?" she asked him. "Sure, why?" he asked her. "Yakamato used to call me that and I miss being called Rei" she said. "Alright, Rei it is then" he said. The bath lasted a while and his mother came in. "Suichi?" she asked. "In here mother{" he said. "Coluld you get me a towel for her please Suichi?" Tomoe asked him. He got up and got her a towel from the closet in the bathroom. "WHat are you two doing in here?" she asked them. "I was keeping her company while she gave Ayame a bath" he said. Tomoe didn't have time to put the towel around the little girl. Ayame ran and made her mom chase after her. "Ayame come back here!" yelled Tomoe as she took off after her. "Ayame, I don't have time for this. Come here now!" she snapped. Ayame came in with her head down. Tomoe grabbed her with the towel and dried her hair. "Ayame, you know better than that" she told her daugher. She brushed her daugher's hair out and sat on the floor and played toys with her. Kurama's mother cam in and sat across from her. "Tomoe, I know you're older than my son. Promise me you won't hurt him" she said. "Mrs. Minanimo, I'm not out to hurt him. So, I promise I won't hurt him" she reassured his mother. "Good" she said. Ayame picked up a toy and took it to his mother. "Will you keep an eye on her for a moment please?" Tomose asked her. "Sure" she said. Tomoe walked to Kurama's room and knocked. "Come in" he said. "Hey just getting Ayame's cl;othes" she said. "Do you still have your picture on you?" he asked her. She handed it too him and he studied the picture. "What are you looking for?" she asked him. "I see it now. Ayame wasn't very old when the picture was taken" he said. "No, she wasn't. My father took the picture. She is the only grandchild he has now" she told him. "I hate to be rude but I have to get her ready for bed" she said. He nodded and walked out and went back to the room. "Okay little one time to clean up your toys and time to get ready for bed" Tomoe told her. "Otay" Ayame said. She picked up her toys adn hugged KUrama's mother. His mother hugged her back and got up off of the floor. "Cone on let's go say good night to Suichi" she told her daugher. Ayame ran to the door and waited for her mom. "Suichi, Ayame wants to say good night to you" Tomoe told him. "Up" said Ayame and he picked her up. She gave him a kiss and a hug. He set her down and she didn't leave. "You didn't kiss her back" Tomoe said. He leaned over and kissed her and she threw her arms around his neck. He hugged her back and she ran back to her mother. They went back to the room and Tomoe sat back on the bed and put a blanet over her daugher and started to breast feed. "You've had a bid day 'Ame. You must be a tired girl" Tomoe said. Kurama knocked on the door. "Am I interrupting something?" he asked. "No, finsihed now. Just gotta burp her" said Tomoe. He looked confused but didn't push it. She sat Ayame up and got her to burp. "Lie down baby, mama's here. It's okay" Tomoe told her. Ayame looked over at Kurama and held her arms out to him. He walked over and handed Tomoe her picture and sat down on the bed next to her. Ayame climbed over Tomoe and sat on Kurana's lap and fell asleep. The two of them sat there and talked for awhile. His mother came in and said she was going to bed. They told her good night and they continued to talk. Kurama put the sleeping child down next to him. Tomoe moved closer to him and leaned across him to put Ayame's blanket on the sleeping child. "Sorry, she usually gets cold if someone puts her down" she told him. She got off of the bed and pulled Kurama up. "Suichi, I"m so sorry I didn't mean to spring my daughter on you. I'm going to have to see if your mom will watch her when we leave" she said. "It's okay. I really like her. She really likes mother as well" he said. "I know she calls her nana, and calls you daddy. I think she's trying to tell me something" she said. "Probably is" he said. She kissed his cheek. He blushed as they said good night.  
  
Chapter 6- Time To Leave  
  
"No mama! No go!" cried Ayame. "Shh, 'Ame. I'll be back soon" Tomoe told her daughter. "No go!" she said. "Baby, it's okay. I'll be home soon" Tomoe told her as she kissed her daugher's cheek and handed her to Kurama's mom. "Take care of her please" Tomoe asked her. His mom nodded and she gave Ayame one last kiss and left. "Mama!" Ayame called. What baby?" she asked kneeling down. "Here" she said as she handed Tomoe her favorite pacifier. "Got your ducky one?" she asked her and Ayame ran to get it. TOmoe pushed Kurama out the door. By the timeAyame came back to show her mother her other pacifier she was gone. She screamed and Kurama's mom picked her up to comfort her. Tomoe felt the sadness and the pain of Ayame's scream. As she boarded the boat she turned around. "I'm sorry baby. I'll be home soon" she said. Kurama took her arm and led her on the boat. She sat down adn cried. "You're crying again?" asked Hiei. "I can't believe this" said Yusuke. She ignored them and continured to cry. Some of the demons aboard started poking fun at her. She stood up with her head still down waiting for the right moment to strike. One demon walked toward her adn she disappeared. "Where did she go?" asked a demon. "Over here!" she yelled on her way down. She managed to defeat half of the demons herself and Hiei's jaw dropped. She stood up and put her sword away with everyone starting at her. "What?" she asked them. No one said anything and she took Ayame's pacifier out and wished she could hold her daugher. Kurama stood next too her and reached down and touched her shoulder. "Sit down Kurama" she said. "I'm sorry I pushed you out the door. It was important I get her involved in something else or else we would've never left" she told him. They sat there adn talked for a while and then she fell asleep. Kurama stood up and walked over to where Hiei was stading. "What's wrong fox? You've become soft. Falling for a girl who's too old for you adn you've become a father figure to her daugher" he sneered. "There's something special about her Hiei. I can't describe it" he told him. Tomoe stood up and walked over to Kurama. "Hey" she said. "How was your nap?" he asked her. "Pretty good. I miss Ayame though" she told him. "Tell me what is so special about Kurama" said Hiei. "I'm sorry Hiei I cannot tell you" she said. He looked angry that she wouldn't tell him. Kurama looked at her and understood why she didn't want to tell Hiei. She stayed next to him the remainder of the trip.  
  
Chapter 7- Arriving At Hanging Neck Island  
  
They finally arrived at Hanging Neck Island and they checked into their rooms. When they checked in they noticed that they put Kuramas and Rei together because of the lack of rooms. Everyone settled in and met in Kurama's room. Tomoe took a bath before everyone got there. She sat there and listened to what Yusuke had to say. As Yusuke sat there and talked about what Koenma was expecting , Tomoe sat there and was plahing with her daugher's pacifier. "Don't screw up" she heard Yusuke say. She go up and walked to the window and just looked out. "This has go to stop Tomoe!" snapped Yusuke. "You wouldn't understand Yusuke, that you would not" She said. "When we defeat Toguro. I"m taking Ayame back home to visit my father and so I can say a proper good-bye to my husband and son" she said. "Stay there and don't bother coming back to Tokyo" said Yusuke. "Oh no Yusuke, I'll be back" she told him. Yusuke decided to call it a night and the guys left. "Rei, what's wrong? Talk to me" Kurama said. "Kurama, you know these last few days we've gotten really close right?" she asked. He nodded and invited her to sit down. "This is hard for me to ssay Kurama so please listen to what I have to say" she said. "Alright" he said. "Kurama, I was serious when I said I'm taking Ayame home after this. But I want my father to move to Tokyo. Don't laugh at me or take this the wrong way but, I've fallen in love with you Kurama and my daughter loves you" she told him. He sat there in shock over what she had just told him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't of said anything" she said. "No, it's okay because I have a confession to make myself" he said. "Oh?" she asked him. "I've fallen in love with you and your daughter myself. And it's hurting me to be away from her. She's not my blood but means a lot to me" he said blushing. "Kurama, you'll make a good daddy. But how would your mother feel about us and the age difference?" she asked him. "I don't know, but I know she told you not to hurt me" he said. "Then go with us to Yokohama, bring your mother with you" she said. "I'll have to talk too mother about it" he said. "I understand" she told him. They both got ready for bed adn he was going to sleep on the couch but she talked him into sleeping next to her on the bed. He laid down and she snuggled up next to him and fell asleep. She woke up the next morning to breakfast in bed. "Good Morning Rei" Kurama ssaid setting the tray down. "Good Morning Kurama, did you sleep well?" she asked him. "Very well, thank you" he said. "How about you?" he asked. "I slept okay, I"m use to Ayame next to me lately" she said. She finished her breakfast adn gathered her clothes and went into the bathrrom and changed clothes. When she was done her and Kurama left to go to the Arena. They did all the necessary rounds and fights. They managed to make it to the semi-finals. During the time they had off Tomoe walked alone in the woods. "So Miss Himura, we meet again" said the younger Toguro brother. "Yes, that we do" she said. "Are the rumors true? Do you have another child? Don't worry, she's not in danger" he said as Bui brought out Ayame. "Ayame! Don't be scared baby" she said to her daughter. "Mama!" screamed Ayame. "So the rumors are true. We should've killed her when we killed you son and husband" said the younger brother. "Don't you dare hurt her" said Tomoe as her voice adn eyes changed. The younger brother charged her and she moved. She read his every move and before he knew what hit him she knocked him unconicess. She had noticed Bui on the ground but her daugher was no where to be found. "Ayame? AYAME!" she yelled. "You will pay for killing my family" she told the younger brother as she walked away. She ran through the woods and back to the hotel. When she ran into the room Kurama and Hiei were keeping her busy. "Ayame!" she said. "Mama! Mama!" she cried. Ayame ran to her mother and Tomoe dropped to her knees to embrace her daugher. "My baby girl! I'm so happy your okay" she said. "Tell mama who saved you" she told her. "Come" Ayame said. Tomoe followed her daughter and stopped as Ayamed stopped in front of Hiei. "Tomoe bent down to pick up her daughter. "Hiei, thank-you so much" she said. "Hn" he said. "Kurama, how did you know?" she asked him. "I heard Ayame screaming for you" he said. "Come on Ayame, time to eat" he told her. "Mama too?" asked Ayame. "Yes, mama too" he told her. She sat down with Ayame and ate dinner. Ayame jumped down and ran over to Kurama to get washed up. "Done" she said. Kurama walked over to the sink with her and washed her up. Ayame ran back to her mother and stayed near her. When Tomoe was finish Kurama took her plate. Ayame pulled her mother towards the couch and climbed up and Tomoe sat down. Ayame started tugging at Tomoe's shirt. "What is she doing?" Hiei asked. "Ayame, go get mama a towel from the bathroom" Tomoe told her. "She's ready for bed and wants to be breast fed" she explained. Hiei gave her a confused look. "Ayame came back with a towel and climbed up on the couch. Tomoe scooted to the end of the couch so she could support Ayame's head better. Ayame started whining adn Tomoe could not move fast enough. "Stop Ayame" Tomoe told her. When she finally got her bra undone Ayame was on her lap. "Sit down Ayame" she said. Ayame did as she was told and Tomoe did what she needed to do. Hiei walked over and looked at what Tomoe was doing. "You have any questions Hiei?" she asked him. "Can she breathe and does it hurt?" he asked her. "Yes she can breathe and no it doesn't hurt" she said. Kurama was behind her and he leaned down. Tomoe reached her free hand behind her and he took it and squeezed it.  
  
Chapter 8- Avenging Her Family  
  
The day came when they had to fight team Toguro. Koenma kept Ayame safe with him. Everyone fought and the last fight was between Tomoe and the younger Toguro brother. "Well Miss Himura, looks like the time has time come to finish you off" he said. "I'm here to aveng my husband an my son. You will pay with your life" she said as her eyes changed to deep purple color. He charged her and she moved. He charged again and she pulled her sword and flipped the blade. He got in few a hits on her and she kept coming back for more. When she stood up for the final time she paralyzed him somehow and she killed him with the reverse blade sword. She stood up and aimed for his heart and that killed. "Shishio had nothing on the Battousai as you have nothing on me. Rot in hell you bastard. You will never hurt my family or I again" she said. "The winner this time is Tomoe! Congratulations. What is it that you and your team wants?" Juri asked. "I want never to have to involve my child in this again" said Tomoe. The rest of the team asked for something else. The judges agreed. She jumped out of the ring and looked up to the sky. "Yakamato my love, I'm sorry to break my promise to you, but both of your deaths have been avenged" she said as she fell foward. Kurama caught her and took her back to the room. He had just finished treating her wounds when Ayame came in. "Mama okay?" she asked Koenma. Kurama picked her up and put her on the bed next to Tomoe. "Lay down with mama Ayame" he said. "Oni, stay here with them" said Koenma. He nodded and did as he was told and Koenma took the guys into the hall for a debriefing. When Tomoe woke up and saw the oni in the room she screamed. Everyone ran back into the room to see what was wrong. "Rei, what's wrong?" Kurama asked her. "What's that Oni doing here?" she asked him. "He works for me" said Koenma. "Mama" said Ayame. "What baby?" she asked. "Friend" said Ayame. "He's your friend?" Tomoe asked her daughter. Ayame nodded her head. "Did I miss anything?" she asked them. "I was debreifing everyone" said Koenma. "I can't wait to get off of this island" she said. "Mama?" asked Ayame. "Nani aka-chan?" she asked. Ayame leaned over and kissed her. "Tomoe, you all leave tomorrow morning" Koenma told her. Tomoe got out of bed and took Ayame outside. As they sat there Tomoe heard her late husband's voice. "Rei-Rei, I forgive you my kawaii josan" he said. "Yakamato, I miss you both and Ayame misses you both as well" she said. "I had to avenge you both. Darien I'll put lots of flowers on your grave when I get home. You be a good boy for daddy. Matt, I love you and both of you will always be in my heart and soul forever" she said. "Take care of our daughter and I"ll take car of Darien" he said as he came closer. She looked at him and held up her hand. "Is that a promise" he asked her. She nodded as she started crying. "Rei-Rei, don't cry; you found someone who cares for you both. Please take care of yourself and I'll see you again one day" he said as he disappeared. "Daddy! No go! Daddy! screamed Ayame. She turned to look at her mom and cried. "Tomoe?" asked Kurama. "Daddy gone" Ayame said as she ran to him. He knelt down and picked her up. Yusuke had walked out with Kurama. "Ayame, go see Yusuke while I talk to mama" Kurama told her. He set her down and Yusuke took her in the hotel. Kurama walked up behind her and she stood up. She looked at him and he pulled her close to him. He held her as she cried. When she finally calmed down he noticed she had fallen asleep against him. He picked her up and took her inside and laid her down. Yusuke had already laid Ayame down for the night. "What happened to them?" asked Kuwabara. "It's not important Kuwabara" said Kurama.  
  
Chapter 9- Going Home  
  
The next morning Tomoe got up early and got Ayame ready while she was still sleeping. They got back to the boat and the captain said the first stop was Yokohama. Tomoe sat down on the boat while Ayame was sleeping. "Rei, may I sit down?" asked Kurama. She nodded and he sat next to her. "Rei, I-" he started before she cut him off. "Don't Kurama. I know you want to get home to your mother. I understand" she said. "You're not coming back are you?" he asked her. "I am. But I have things to do first" she said as she stood up with Ayame in her arms. The ship's captain pulled the boat into the harbor and announced it would be three days before the boat left again. "Ayame, we're home" she told her daughter. Ayame was awake when the boat pulled into the harbor. They all got off the boat adn followed Tomoe to her house. "Daddy, I'm home that I am" she yelled as she set Ayame down. "Papa! Papa!" yelled Ayame running inside. "Out back Rei" called her father. She ran out back and into her father's arms. "Welcome home princess" he said. "Oh daddy, I'm sorry I left you. You haven't been eating. Daddy I'd like you to meet Suichi Minamino, Yusuke Urameshi, Kuzma Kuwabara, and Hiei. Suichi was nice to me in Tokyo and allowed me a place to stay so I'm going to return the favor" she said. "Anything you want princess" he said. Ayame finally came out and saw her grandfather. "Papa!" she said happily. "Hey beautiful" he said as he knelt down. "You guys hungry?" she asked them. They all nodded. "Kurama, come help me in the kitchen. The rest of you don't hurt my father or my daughter" she said. They went into the house adn started dinner. "Mama!" screamed Ayame running in crying. "Ayame, what's wrong baby? What is it?" asked Tomoe. "Bara yelled" she said. "Kuwabara yelled at you?" Tomoe asked her. She nodded. Tomoe walked outside and laid into Kuwabara. "What the hell do you think you're doing yelling at my daughter?" she snapped at Kuwabara. "She wouldn't leave me alone" he said. "Tell her to go play. But tell her nicely" Tomoe snapped. "Is there anything else I should know about?" she asked angryily. Hiei walked over and her that Kuwabara had hit her. "You hit my daughter?!" she screeched. "She hit me first" he said. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO HIT A ONE YEAR OLD" she yelled at him. She spun her heel and ran into the house. Ayame was sitting on the counter holding a washcloth on her cheek. "Let me see baby" said Tomoe. "Owie" said Ayame. "I know baby, I know" she said soothing Ayame. "Kurama, I'm sorry to force dinner on you" she said. "It's okay you take care of Ayame" he said kissing Ayame's cheek. "Ayame, you know better than to hit; don't you?" scolded Tomoe. Ayame put her head down adn started crying. "I sowwy" she said. "Tomoe hugged her and set her in the dining room with some toys. She went back into the kitchen and helped Kurama with dinner. About an hour later she was telling Ayame to clean up her toys and go get everyone for dinner. Ayame ran outside. "Papa, eat" she said. Hiei took Ayame's hand and she led him inside. "Ayame show Hiei where to wash up" Tomoe told her. Everyone else followed her daddy into the house adn into the wash room. When the two of them came back down Tomoe made a comment. "Hiei, Ayame will show you where not to sit" she said. Ayame showed him where he could sit. Ayame went into the kitchen adn took her mother's apron. Kurama was about to scold her but Tomoe explained that she learned it from Darien. "You're next" she said as Ayame came back in. Ayame took the apron and set it at the ened of the table. Tomoe's dad sat at the head of the table and Ayame took her seat next to him. Kurama adn Tomoe brought in dinner and Ayame's eyes lit up. When everyone else got served Kurama and Tomoe started eating. Tomoe's father stood up and took his plate into the kitchen and washed up Ayame who was playing with her food. They went into the living room as everyone else got done they took their plates into the kitchen adn went into the living room. Tomoe told Kurama to go into the living room while she did dishes. She went into the living twenty minutes later. As she and everyone discussed going back to Tokyo. Tomoe's dad just sat there adn listened. "Daddy, I want you to move with Ayame and I" said Tomoe. "I can't princess, I wouldn't survive the boat ride" he said. "Princess, I"m ging to go too bed bed now" he told her. "Alright daddy" she said as she got up and helped him to his room. "Good night daddy, I love you" she said kissing his cheek. "You're next Ayame" she said. "I'll be back in a few minutes" she told them. Ayame ran to Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama and gave them all a kiss and a hug. Tomoe picked her up and too her to her room and breast fed her and put her too bed for the night. She came back and showed everyone where their beds were. "Yusuke, yould you keep an eye on Ayame while go out? Kurama go with me please?" she asked. They said yes and she got her coat on and handed Kurama a jacket. She went outside and picked flowers from her mama's garden. "Thank you mama for the beautiful flowers" she said as she cut them from the bushes. Kurama handed her a basket and she put them in there and they left. When they got to where they were going Kurama stood under the tree. "Hey little boy. Look at all the flowers I brought you. Just like I promised" she said. She said a prayer for him and moved to her husband. "Hey my love, I hope Darien is being good for you. I miss you both. I"m leaving in a couple of days for good to Tokyo. I'll be back for birthdays and anniversaries though. I'm going to go now. Ayame needs me. I love you both and always will" she said as she said a prayer for her husband. She walked up to Kurama and he noticed she was ready to go. She took his hand and held it all the way home. When they got back she had a bad feeling something was wrong. They went inside and she ran to her father's room.  
  
Chapter 10- Goodbye Daddy  
  
When she ran into her father's room she sensed he had died in his sleep. "Oh daddy, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. I was gone too long" she cried. Ayame heard her mom crying and went to her. "Mama?" she asked. Tomoe had sensed the guys were standing outside the door. "Yusuke, don't let her in here. Take her to her room. Baby go with Yusuke" she said. She nodded and took Yusuke's hand. Kuwabara go call for an ambulence, tell them my father died in his sleep. Hiei would you tell Yusuke to keep Ayame in her room and don't let her see what's going on. I'll tell her later" she told everyone what to do and she sat there and prayed. Kurama looked over on the desk and seen a letter addressed to Tomoe. He went and picked it up and brought it too her. "Rei, here" he said handing her the letter. She opened it, it started "Princess, don't blame yourself for my death. It wasn't your fault. I got sick after your mama died. It got worse after your husband and son died. Ayame doesn't have either set of grandparents anymore. I hope you find someone to take care of you both. Sell the house and move. Bury me next to mama. My pain is gone and I'm happy and free. I will keep watch over you always while taking care of your family and mama in the after life. I love you my beautiful princess. Daddy" she cried and Kurama held her. The paramedics came took her father and she cried harder. "Suichi, I can't tell Ayame. I can't tell her, her papa's dead or her other grandparents are dead as well. She has no grandparents" she told him. "Yes, she does. She has mother remember?" he asked her. "I remember. Are you saying you want to be her daddy?" she asked him. "Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying" he said. She hugged him and he went to Ayame's room. "Ayame come here please" he said. She walked over to him and he knelt down. "Listen to me Ayame. Your papa died in his sleep tonight. Mama didn't want to see it. That's why Yusuke was with you, do you understand?" he asked her. "Papa gone? Mama sad?" she asked. "Yes mama's sad that papa's gone" he said. He took her hand and took her to her papa's room. "Mama, papa gone?" she asked. "Yes baby, papa's gone" she said. She looked at Kurama and he nodded. "Daddy?" she asked him. "Do you want me to be your daddy?" he asked her. "Yes" she said. She ran to him and he held her while she cried. Tomoe got up and started packing boxes. She opened the dresser drawer and saw his will. She pulled it out and set it on top of the dresser. She started putting clothes in a box for good will. "Rei, you need sleep" he said. "Too much to do" she said. "Mama" said Ayame. "What baby?" she asked. "Love you" she said. "Love you too baby" she said. Kurama put her to bed after kicking Yusuke out of her bed. "Daddy, stay" she said. He nodded and she fell asleep quickly. By the time he came back she had a few boxes filled. "Rei stop and look at me" he said. She stopped and look at him and starting crying again. "Suichi, take Ayame to Tokyo and I'll catch up when everything is done here" she said. "No, I'm staying with you. I'll have Yusuke take her to mother's" he said. "You need to sleep Rei" he told her. She grabbed one of his shirts and let Kurama lead her to bed. "You must think I'm crazy for sleeping with daddy's shirt" she said trying not to cry. She held the shirt close to her and Kurama pulled her near him. "Rei, I don't think your crazy" he said and she fell asleep. The next morning Ayame went into her papa's room and screamed. Tomoe and everyone else woke up to Ayame's scream. Tomoe went into her father's room and comforted Ayame. "Papa gone" she cried. "Come here Ayame" said Tomoe. "Listen baby, papa died in his sleep last night" she told her. Ayame looked at Kurama and he nodded. "Yusuke can I talk to you for a moment please?" Kurama asked him. "Sure" he said and they left. Twenty minutes later they came back in and Kurama gave her the good news. "Kurama, can you fix breakfast and get her dressed? Yusuke after she gets dressed will you take her to the playground?" she asked them. They nodded and did what they needed to do. Kuwabara was to call good will and have them pick up some clothes and stuff after Ayame was of the house. Hiei was to help her pack up. After Yusuke and Ayame left Kuwabara made the phone call adn Tomoe called the realitor to put the house on the market. By noon Ayame's room was packed and her clothes for the next day was laid out. Most of the house was bare and Tomoe had saved some stuff from her place to move into a place in Tokyo. Her father owned a trailer and she and the guys put stuff in it. "We're home!" called Yusuke and Kurama stuck his head out of the kitchen. "Welcome back" he said. "Looks like you all have been busy since we were gone" said Yusuke. "Yes we have. Did she have fun?" Kurama asked. "Yeah she did" Yusuke said. "Yusuke, you and the others need to take her tomorrow. Rei called and found a boat leaving about seven a.m." he told Yusuke. "What about you?" Yusuke asked. "I'm staying here and helping her" he said. He nodded and Ayame came down. "Mama sleeping" she said. "Okay" said Kurama. Ayame ate lunch along with everyone else. Kurama put food aside for Tomoe. By two p.m. she was up and was hungry. She went to the kitchen and pulled the food from the oven. She had just sat down to eat when Yusuke walked in. "Tomoe, how did you get us a boat for tomorrow?" he asked. "The boatman was a friend of daddy's and I told him what happened and that trailer is another favor" she said. "How was that a favor to you?" he asked. "Yusuke, please don't question my life. I don't question yours, that I don't" she snapped. She got up and washed her dish and went back to packing. Yusuke followed her to the room she was going to finish packing questioning her decisions. "Shut the hell up Yusuke!I make the decisions for my family!" she snapped at him. Tomoe made sure that Ayame had enough clothes in her little suitcase to go on the boat with. "Mama bye-bye?" asked Ayame. "You my baby are going on a boat ride with Yusuke to see nana, while mama stays here and sells papa's house. Do you understand Ayame?" she asked her. "She nodded and started crying. "Shh Ayame, don't cry" Tomoe told her. Everyone got ready for bed and Tomoe went through the motions for getting Ayame ready for bed. The next morning at five a.m. everyone was up and by 6:30 a.m. they were at the dock. At 6:45 a.m. everyone that was going to Tokyo boarded the boat. Tomoe handed Ayame to Yusuke. "Take care of her Yusuke. Please deliver her safe to his mother" she said. Yusuke said he would and the boat left. Tomoe and Kurama got back to the house and started cleaning and taking things to the trailer. By noon the realitor and a potentail buyer came by the house. "Excuse me, can you tell me about the house?" asked the lady. Tomoe told her about it and the rose bush that her planted. She took the lady out back and showed her. "They're beautiful" she said. "If you don't mind me asking how far along are you?" Tomoe asked. "Seven months. Is there enough room for twins?" she asked Tomoe. "Yes, are you married?" Tomoe asked. "I am, it's been three years now. How about you?" she asked. "Widowed. Nine months now. Lost my husband and son. I just sent my daughter to Tokyo with a friend to live with someone else's mother until I'm done here" said Tomoe. "Gomen for your loss. My name is Linna Wong" said Linna as she introduced herself. "Tomoe Himura Kamiya" she said as they walked inside. A few days later sold the house and took the car and trailer to the dock and had that stuff delievered to Tokyo. She made a stop to her old place and then the graveyard. "Hey mama, daddy, Matt, and Darien. I'm sorry to leave Yokohama but, I need a change. Daddy and Matt I love you both but you both know it's time for me to move on and I cannot do that if I stay here. Darien, I love you lots and always will. I'm always thinking of my little boy. Mama, Linna said she'll take care of your roses. Mama please giver her fresh roses next spring. I have to go. I love you and miss you all very much" she said as she took Kurama's hand and headed to the dock. She looked around one last time and boared the boat.  
  
Chapter 11- Reunions And A Purposal  
  
As the boat pulled into the dock in the harbor Tomoe saw Ayame and Kurama's mom. Kurama and Tomoe were the very last to get off the boat. Tomoe thank the boat guy for everything that he had done for her. They got off the boat and two different people ran towards them. "Mama!" yelled Ayame running towards her. "Suichi!" screeched his mother. They both accepted the hugs and kisses as Kurama whispers to his mother and she cries happily. "Rei, I have a question for you" Kurama says. "Go ahead Suichi" she said as she sets Ayame down. "Tomoe Rei Himura Kamiya, will you become my wife?" he asked her. "Suichi, I wil be honoured to become your wife" she said. Ayame ran over to Kurama and knocked him over with a hug. "Ayame, that wasn't very nice" scolded Tomoe. "Sowwy mama" she said. Kurama set her down and stood up. He picked Ayame up and carried her on his shoulders. Tomoe got a house not too far from Kurama's house. Ayame went to his house while Tomoe took on a job to support the two of them.  
  
Chapter 12- Marriage And Babies  
  
On Kurama's eighteenth birthday Tomoe and Kurama got married. Their friends and family were there to wish them luck and to show support. For their honeymoon they went to Kyoto. When they came back he got a job and she went back to work. About a month later Tomoe wasn't feeling good so she made a doctor's appointment. She went to pick up Ayame and Kurama had just walked in behind her. "Mama! Daddy!" she said as she ran to them. Tomoe side stepped Ayame and sat down on the couch in the living room. Kurama picked up a confused Ayame and sat on the couch next to her. His mother sat down in the chair next to the couch. Ayame sat on Tomoe and Tomoe wasn't very happy. "Sit on the couch Ayame not me!" snapped Tomoe. Ayame did as she was told and Tomoe got two very surprised looks. "Gomen, I'm pregnant and Iwas this was when I was pregnant with Ayame. So bear with me please" she said as she saw three shocked faces. "Mama, am I in trouble?" asked Ayame. "No 'Ame, your not in trouble. Mama's trying to get used to the idea of having another baby in the house" she told her. Ayame put her arms around Tomoe's neck and hugged her. "Ayame, are you going to be a good big sister?" Tomoe asked her. "Yes, mama. I will be" she said. "Suichi, say something" Tomoe said. "W-when did you find out?" he asked. "Today. You'll be a first time daddy" she told him. "But Ayame-I helped with her" he told Tomoe. "Yes honey you did. But, you didn't stay up with her all night when she was first born. That's what I meant by a first time daddy" she told him. He looked like she crushed his feelings. "Suichi, i didn't mean to hurt your feelings. But you'll see what I mean soon enough" she said. His mother was so excited to have another grandchild in her life. As the months passed Tomoe got fatter and Kurama was getting more nervous. Tomoe was home before him and couldn't wait to tell him the good news. Fifteen minutes later Kurama walked in and Tomoe called him into the kitchen. "Is something wrong Rei?" he asked a little concerned. "No, everything is fine. Suichi, we're having a boy!" she said happily. "Good honey, that's great" he said. "That's not the reaction I was expecting from you. What's wrong sweetheart?L" she asked him. "Go sit down" he told her. She didn't like the tone in his voice. "Suichi, you're scaring me. What is it?" she asked again. He led her to the couch in the living room and she sat down. "Rei, I have to go return to Hanging Neck Island" he said. "When? Why? Ayame, come here baby" called TOmoe. "Nani, mama?" she asked. "Daddy has to go to fight" she said. "No, daddy. Please don't go" she begged. I have too. I don't have a choice" he said. "Is Koenma making you?" Tomoe asked him. "Yes, I don't want to go though" he said. "Suichi, how long will you be gone? When do you leave? Uh-oh" she said. "What do you mean uh-oh?" he asked. "My water just broke. I am full term after all" she said. They all got everything into the car and got Tomoe to the hospital. Ayame and Kurama joined Tomoe in the birthing room. When the baby was born Tomoe fell asleelp. The doctor handed the baby to Kurama and the baby cooed. The nurse woke Tomoe up so she could breast feed. "Ma'am, have you decided on a name?" asked the nurse. "No, not yet" she said. "Mama, what about Yahiko?" asked Ayame. Tomoe looked at Kurama and he agreed on the name. "Okay Ayame tell the nurse his name is Yahiko Minamino" Tomoe told her. Ayame ran out and told them and came back in. "Suichi, you never did answer my question" she said. As she finished her sentence Koenma showed up. "Kurama, we have to go now" he said. "I'm sorry Koenma, you'll have to find someone else" he told him. "No time. You can't back out now" Koenma said. "Daddy, I don't want you to go. I'll miss you" whined Ayame. He knelt down. "Oh Ayame, I have too. I'll be home soon. Take care of your mother for me please?" he asked as he pulled into a hug and kissed her cheek. Ayame started crying and Kurama stood up and kissed Tomoe's cheek. He took Yahiko from her. "Hey son, don't give your mama a hard time" he said as he placed a kiss on his forehead and handed him back to Tomoe. "Suichi, promise me you'll be careful" begged Tomoe. "Don't worry honey, I'll be careful" he said as he kissed her. "I hate to interupt the tender moment, but we need to go now!" Koenma nearly screamed. "Alright, alright. Be good ladies" Kurama said. "Daddy, I love you" Ayame said still crying. "I love you too Ayame" said Kurama disappearing. "Mama, it's not fair!" she said. "I know baby, I know" Tomoe told her. Kurama's mom came in and Ayame ran to her. "Ayame, what's wrong honey?" she asked. "Daddy went to fight. I don't know where either" she said. "Tomoe, is that true?" she asked. "Yes mama, it's true" said a very sad Tomoe.  
  
Chapter 13- Kurama Comes Home  
  
A month after Kurama left to go fight he came home. Ayame was in her room and Yahiko was in the playpen asleep. Tomoe had a bad feeling and opened her front door. She seen Yusuke holding Kurama and she invited him in. "What happened to him Yusuke?" she questioned him. She went into the kitchen and came back with a bowl of warm water. "He was too careful on the last fight. He was almost killed" he said. Yusuke laid him on the couch and stood up. "Thank-you Yusuke, for bringing him home" she said. He nodded and left. "Suichi, wake up honey" Tomoe said gently. She cleaned and dressed his wounds. "Come on honey, wake up" she said. He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Hey Suichi, gald to see your alright" she said. "Hey don't cry, I promised you both I'd be careful. Who brought me home?" he asked. "Yusuke did" she said. "Ayame, I'm home" called Kurama. She ran downstairs and jumped on the couch to hug him. "Daddy! Are you alright?" she asked. "I'm fine or I'll be fine as soon as I recover" he said. "I missed you daddy, so did mama" Ayame said. "I've missed all of you too" he told her. "You guys get caught up, I"m going to go make dinner" said Tomoe. As she was making dinner Yahiko cried to be fed. "Damn. Suichi, can you come in here please?" Tomoe asked him. "Honey, can you finish dinner while I feed him?" she asked. "Sure" he said. She went into the living roon and grabbed Yahiko to feed. "Little boy, you have the worst timing" she told him and he smiled. "Is that funny?" she asked tapping his cheek lightly. A few minutes later she sat him up and he started fussin'. "Oh my goodness, it's not that bad I promise" she said as she got him to burp. She did up one side and undid the other. "There, better?" she asked. He watched her as she took a plate of food. "Rei, I hope your not mad at me" he said. "Suichi, come here" she said. He leaned closer to her and she took his shirt and pulled him forward a little more. "I'm not mad at you. Just Koenma" she said as she kissed him gently on the lips. When they parted he grinned at her. "Thank you for not being mad at me" he said. "Honey, it's not your fault, it's his" she told him. Yahiko had finished feeding and Tomoe handed him off to Kurama. Kurama set him on his lap and burped him as she did up her bra. Yahiko howled the whole time Kurama had him. Tomoe snapped her finger and Yahiko looked at her. "Little boy you're fine. That's your daddy who's got ya. Stop crying" she told him. "Daddy, I'm hungry" Ayame whined. "Here Ayame, I can't eat it all" Tomoe said handing her daughter her plate. "Since when don't you eat a lot?" Kurama asked her. "Since you've been gone for a month and your mother has had to cook" she said. "She hasn't been over today. I wonder if she's okay" Tomoe told him. "I'm done mama" said Ayame. "Go put it in the sink baby" Tomoe told her. She did as she was told. "Ayame, go was your face and hands" She told her. "Okay mama" she said. She ran upstairs and did as she was told. She was still wet when she came back down. "I see you didn't dry off Ayame. Suichi, call your mother to make sure she's okay" Tomoe said. He called and she answered. "Mother are you alright?" he asked her. "Suichi, when did you get home, who made dinner?" she asked. "Today, Rei and I both dinner" he told her. "I don't feel good. Tell Tomoe I'm sorry I couldn't be there tonight" she said. He talked a few minutes more and got off the phone and relaid the message to Tomoe and went to clean the kitchen.  
  
Chapter 14- Ayame Gets Raped  
  
Ten years have passed adn Ayame is in Junior High and Yahkiko is in Elementary School. Tomoe was serving brakfast when Ayame came down wearing clothes that revealed too much skin. "Ayame Minamino! Go upstairs and change into something decent RIGHT THIS MOMENT!" scolded Tomoe. She threw a fit and disobeyed Tomoe. "Ayame, do as your told. Clothes like that will get you in trouble with boys and older men" Kurama told her. She did as she was told as she puted all the way upstairs. "Papa, why would anyone wanna hurt Ayame?" Yahiko asked. "Because your sister is a very pretty young lady and very flamboyant. She's too young to be dressing sexy Rei" he told them. "I know sweetheart. Yahiko finish eating. If Darien was alive he'd bust her before me" she said. "Honey, you need to go back to Yokohana and visit your family. Take little girl with you" he said. Yahiko looked at both of them confused. Ayame came down in her school uniform and Tomoe told her what they were going to do. "I live in Yokohoama?" she asked. "Yes baby, you did. You were born there. You had an older brother by the name of Darien" Tomoe told her. "Mama, is daddy my real daddy?" she asked. "No, Suichi is not your real daddy. Your real daddy died 13 years ago, along with your brother Darien and your grandfather" Tomoe told her. "But you've called me daddy since you were one" Kurama told her. Kurama got up and took the kids to school. He dropped them off and told Ayame to be careful. "I will be daddy" she said. Ayame went through the morning with no problems. During lunch however a boy that she liked took her up to the roof of the school to "talk" too her. He started to kiss her adn she backed away. "Don't Tai" she said. He stopped for a moment and started again touching her in places that she didn't like. "Stop!" she commanded. He didn't listen to her as he proceeded to force himselfon her and started to have his way with her. She laid there and took it until the prinicpal came up and caught him in the act. He told the young boy to go to his office while he escorted Ayame to the nurse's office. When she was there she cried while the nurse called Tomoe. When Tomoe ran in the nurse's office Ayame turned away from her. "Ame look at me and tell me what happened" she told her. "M-mama, I wore my school uniform and I was raped" Ayame said sobbing. "Where is the boy?" Tomoe asked. "In the principal's office" she told Tomoe. She walked to the office adn the principal saw her and invited her in. "Mrs Mina-" he started before she cut him off. "Listen you" she started. "You stay away from my little girl or there will be hell to pay. Do you understand me?" she asked him. "Y-yes ma'am, please don't hurt me" he begged as she grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to the nurse's office to apologize to Ayame. "A-Ayame, I-I'm s-sory, I-I h-hurt y-you" he stammered. Ayame stood up and slapped him as the principal and his mother heard what he had said to her. Tomoe put him on his feet and Ayame walked over to her mother. Tai's mother walked over to Tomoe and started cussing her out. Tomoe looked at her and the mother backed off. "My daughter will be homeschooled from here on out" Tomoe told the principal. "No mama, I'll be fine. I'll ignore everyone and the whispers" Ayame told her. Tomoe signed her out of school and went to pick up Yahiko and then went to the hospital to have Ayame checked out. "Mama, do I have to be here?" complained Yahiko. "Yes son, hush now" she told him. "Baby girl, I'm not going to lie to you; it hurts to get this done" Tomoe told her. Kurama came in and Ayame cried. "Ayame Minamino?" called the nurse. She stood up and asked the nurse if her mother could be with her. The nurse said yes adn Ayame nodded to Tomoe. Tomoe told the guys to stay where they were and went to be with Ayame. Tomoe sat and calmed her daughter who looked like she was going to cry. "Ayame, would you like to go out for dinner and ice cram?" Tomoe asked her. "Sure mama" she said in a whisper. The doctor asked her a few questions and Ayame answered to the best of her ability. "Ow!" she said as the tears started to fall. "All done" said the doctor. Ayame got dressed and just didn't feel right. Tomoe paid for the visit and they all left. "Ayame, get on my back" Tomoe told her and she did. "Mama, why me? I kept saying no but he didn't listen. Why didn't he listen?" she asked crying into her mother's hair. She set Ayame down and helped her into the car. "Ayame, whee do you want to go?" Kurama asked her. "Home, I'm not really hungry" she said. "Before we go we're going to stop and get something for all of us" Kurama told her. She nodded and they did everything they needed to before going home. When they got home Kurama and Yahiko walked into the house first before the women. "Baby, you know it wasn't your fault you got raped today. I know you fought to the best of your ability" Tomoe told her. "Come on, I want you to try to eat. For me at least" she told her daughter. "Why do I feell like it is? How can I trust boys again mama?" she asked her. "Ayame, can I tell you something that Suichi doesn't even know about?" she asked her daughter. "Sure mama, I won't tell I promise" she said. "Ayame when I was your age, I myself was raped. It was by my mother's boss. He didn't touch mama, but he touched me and my mama caught him in the act like your principal did today. She told my daddy and daddy wouldn't let me go with mama to work. When I met Yakamato-your daddy, my daddy made him promise he wouldn't hurt me. Daddy told Matt what happened and your daddy was so patient with me. I loved your daddy. He showed me it was okay to trust him and I knew it. Just like I know it with Suichi now. Trust me me honey, you'll know. Please don't tell anyone" she begged her daughter. Ayame nodded and they walked into the house for dinner. Ayame ate quite a bit and Tomoe avoided all eye contact withKurama. Ayame cleared the dishes from the table and even washed them. "I'm going upstairs to write in my journal" Ayame said. "Okay baby. Yahiko go start y our homework" Tomoe said. "Rei, you've avoided eye contact with me all night" he said. "Gomen honey, did you hear what I told Ayame tonight?" she asked him. "Yes, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to eavsdrop in on your conversation" he said. "Rei, why didn't you tell me? Or did it not just seem right?" he asked her. "Gomen honey, I didn't tell you because to me I didn't think it seemed right. I didn't know how you were going to react" she said not looking at him. "Honey, look at me" he said. She looked at him and he started again. "I would've tried to understand and, please trust me. I don't blame you for not liking certain types of men, but trust me like you have for the last 13 years" he said. She leaned into his chest and started to cry. He picked her up and carried her to the couch and sat down with her. Ayame downstairs to say goodnight and Kurama asked her to join them on the couch. She sat next to Kurama and held Tomoe's hand. "Ayame, I'm so sorry you got hurt today little girl. On my way to the hospital I called the train station and tomorrow morning instead of going to school, I"ll be taking you and mama too the train station. You both will be there for a week" he told them. "Suichi, we can't afford that with just you working" Tomoe said. "It will be fine, I've been putting in extra hours to do this for you both. Ayame, go pack and then go to bed" Kurama told her. "Thank you daddy, I love you" she said. "Love you too little girl" he said. "Sleep well baby" Tomoe told her. "I will mama, and thank you" she said as she leaned over to kiss them both. Ayame went upstairss to pack and to go too bed or tried to. "Get out of here you bakka!" screamed Ayame to Yahiko. Tomoe got up off of Kurama's lap and went upstairs with Kurama right behind her. "Yahiko! Leave her alone!" snapped Tomoe. "Is your homework done?" asked Kurama. "I wanna go with mama. No, it's not done" he said. Tomoe went in and calmed Ayame while Kurama took Yahiko back to his own room. "Papa, why can't I go with mama and Ayame?" he asked. "Yokohama holds some special memories for your mama. Some good, some bad. Your mama hasn't been back for 13 years. She has somethings she has to do there" he told Yahiko. "What do I have to do back home Suichi?" asked Tomoe walking in. "Visit your family's grave, fresh flowers and a ton of apologizing to do" he said. "You're right. Yahiko, when your 14 I'll take you to Yokohama. You were born here in Tokyo. I promise when you turn 14 I'll take you back home with me" she told him.  
  
Chapter 15- Back In Yokohama  
  
The next morning Kurama took the girls to the station and told them he'd see them in a week. They boarded the train and in no time at all they were in Yokohama. "I was born here?" Ayame asked Tomoe. "Yep, you and your brother and I" she said. "I'll show you where I grew up" Tomoe told her. They walked a short distance to the house and Tomoe saw standing Linna outside. "Linna! It's been a while. How are you?" she asked her. "Great, the roses are ever so beautiful. Come look. Is this your daughter?" she asked as they walked around back. "Mama must really like you to give you such beautiful roses. And yes this is my daughter Ayame. I have alson have a son name Yahiko" she said. "Have you gotten my letters?" Linna asked her. "Yes, I have. God, I've missed being home" she said. "Mama, why don't back?" asked Ayame. "Because my family here is dead, no point in living some place where it hurts you to live day to day. Besides I'm happy in Tokyo and of our friends are there except Linna" Tomoe told her. "Rei, I want you to meet my twins. Girls, come here a moment please" she called to them. They came in and stared at Ayame and Tomoe. "Girls, this is the lady daddy and I bought the house from. This Tomoe Minamino and daughter Ayame. Rei, these are my daughters Kari and Yolei Wong" said Linna introduced them. "Nice too meet you girls" Tomoe said. "Nice to meet you all" said Ayame. Tomoe asked to look around and took Ayame with her. Linna let her and the twins followed them. She took off down the hall the first door on the left was her parents room which was now Linna's room. Linna told Tomoe there was a box on the shelf in the closet in her bedroom that belonged to Tomoe. Tomoe walked in and the twins were very displeased. Tomoe opened the closet door and looked in the corners for the box. She couldn't reach it, so she pulled her sword out and got the box down that way. She put the sword away and grabbed the box and stood in the middle of the room before leaving. She had left everything as she had found it. "Kari, Yolei do yo know there is a secret passage in this house?" she asked them. "No there isn't" said Kari rudely. They went to the room in the middle. "This is my room" said Kari. "This use to be my room and the passage is in this one" Tomoe told her. Kari gave her a doubting look. They all walked in and Tomoe went straight for the closet. She moved some clothes and knocked on the wall. "Kari, come here. I would like to show you something" she said. "See this really gray patch here?" she asked Kari. "Yeah" she said. Tomoe pushed on it and it opened. "Do you have a flashlight?" she asked. Kari went and got a flashlight and handed it to Tomoe. "You three follow me" said Tomoe. They all went in and Tomoe show them where she would spend many hours sitting and grieving her mother. Tomoe looked around and found all her journals. She opened one and handed it to Ayame to read. "Mama, what you told me was true then?" she asked her. "Ayame, have I ever lied to you about anything?" Tomoe asked her. "No, not that I know of" said Ayame. "They why would I lie about getting raped at 14?" spit Tomoe. Tomoe collected the rest of her journals and left the passage. "Ms. Tomoe, this passage holds a lot of your secrets?" asked Yolei. "Yes it does. I even hid Ayame here when her father and brother were being killed" Tomoe said. "Kari, make your own memeories in it. If you want to talk too me about this house in anyway, it was my home for 19 years. Let me know okay? You too Yolei" she said and went to the next room. She stood outside the door. They stood there and watched her. She opened the door and cried. "Mama, what's wrong? What is it?" asked Ayame. "This was Darien's room and your room Ayame. Oh God, I miss him. I wish Suichi didn't get us a ticket for a week" she said. The longer she stared the more she remembered. The girls watched as she lost color and fainted. "Mama!" screamed Ayame and Linna came to her aid. "What happened? Yolei, go get daddy" she said. "Mama fainted. She lost color and fell down" she told Linna. Yolei came in with her father and he picked her up carried Tomoe into Kari's room and laid her on the bed. Linna gave Ayame a bowl with cool water and a rag. "Dab this on her forehead, it will help break the fever" Linna said. Tomoe went through her whole lifr from the time she was 14 to now. Ayame watched and got scared. Tomoe woke up once adn looked at Ayame. "My baby, I love you" she said and fell asleep again. "Mama? Mama?" screamed Ayame. "Ms. Linna!" she yelled. "What's wrong?" asked Linna. "Mama woke up and told me that she loved me and fell back asleep" she said. Linna felt for a pulse and Tomoe still had one and a very high fever. "Ayame, I called your father and I told him what happened. I'm sending you both home" she told her. "What did daddy say?" ske asked. "That someone would be here soon to get you both" she her. "Mama, we're going home" Ayame told her. "Good bye my loved ones. Mama, daddy, Darien, and Matt" she mumbled as she slept. "Ayame, don't forget her stuff" said Kari. Ayame had it all ready for when Koenma and the guys showed up. Yusuke picked up Tomoe and and everyone else picked up the boxes and they all left.  
  
Chapter 16- Waking Up In The Hospital  
  
When Tomoe woke up again she looked around and saw she was in a different place. Yusuke was sitting next to her. "Yakamato, where's Dairen and Ayame?" she asked him. "Tomoe, I'm not Yakamato, I'm Yusuke. Your husband and son died 13 years ago" Yusuke said. "Oh yeah, where's my husband?" she asked him. "Talking to the doctor and Ayame is with him" he told her. "Yusuke can you tell me how I got here. I don't remember anything" she said. Ayame, Yahiko, Kurama, and the doctor came in and Ayame ran over to her. "Mama, you're awake" said Ayame hugging her. "Yes baby I am. What happened?" she asked her. "You fainted in Ms. Linna's house. You looked really scared mama. What did you see?" she asked. "I seen Toguro kill your daddy and your brother. I remember hiding you away in a passage. I remember fighting him off of your daddy. I heard Darien scream and I remember wanting to be no better than him at that moment. He left saying we would meet again. The last thing your daddy said was take care of 'Ame. Darien told me he was free to chase butterflies all he wanted to" she said. "Mama, for as long as I can remember Kurama's always been my daddy" she told her. "I know sweetheart. And I'm glad you consider him your daddy, but you are not his flesh and blood like your brother is" she said. "He'll always be my daddy, flesh and blood or not" Ayame told her. "Mr. Minamino, we would like to keep her over night if you don't mind" the doctor said. "Alright I understand" Kurama said. "Mama, I don't wanna leave you" said Yahiko walking over to her. "Come here my babies" she told them adn they climbed on the bed adn laid next to her. She kissed them both on their heads and held them close to her sides. "Listen to me babies. I'll be fine. Go with daddy, go have dinner and do your homework. I'll be home before you know it. I promise" she told them. "Mama, we love you very much" Yahiko told her. "I love all my babies very much" she said as Kurama came over to her. "Honey, sleep well. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you" Kurama told her as he kissed her cheek. "I will. I want all of you to sleep well. I love you too Suichi" she said. The kids tucked her in and kissed her then they all left and she fell asleep. The nurses kept an eye on her and sometime during the night she flatlined. "Hi mama" Dairen said running to her. "Hi little boy.. I've missed you" she said kissing him. "Rei-Rei, you're not supposed to be here yet. It's not your time" said Yakamato. "Gomen, I've missed you all so much" she said. "Rei, you need to go back, that you do" Kenshin told her. She nodded and gave her family one last hug. "Darien, promise me you'll be good for daddy" she said crying. "I promise mama, love you" he said. "Rei-Rei take care of my kawaii josan. And take care of yourself as well. I love you aka-chan" he told her. "Love you too sweetheart" she said. They got her back and they kept an eye on her and the nurses called Kurama. All three of them showed up a little after midnight. She woke up a little after one. "Suichi, what are you all doing here?" she asked him. "They called and said you flatlined" he told her. "Oh, Gomen" she said. "Honey, you don't look happy" he said. "Gomen" she said. "Mama, what's wrong?" Ayame asked her. "Nothing, kawaii josan" she said. Ayame looked at her a little strange. "What did you just call me?" she asked Tomoe. "Kawaii josan" she said flatly. "Daddy used to call me that didn't he? You talked to daddy didn't you? And Darien too?" she asked her. Hai, I did. Ayame, I miss them so much" she told her daughter and Kurama soothed her. "Honey don't cry, it will be alright" Kurama told her. "Mama, you've got Yahiko now. Please be happy with all of us" begged Ayame. "I am very happy with all of you. I swear I am" Tomoe told her. "Suichi, when we can afford it, I want all of us to go to Yokohama" she told him. "Good idea" he said. They released at six in the morning and they all went home. "Papa, do we have to go to school today?" Yahiko asked him. "No son, we're all staying home today. Your mama needs us" he said. When they got home Tomoe went upstairs to the only windowbay in the house, her room. She sat there and just looked out the window. She went and picked up her sword adn found Yahiko. "Son, come with me" she said. "Nani mama?" he said. "I want you to learn this sword style that's been passed down in my family" she said. "Mama, I don't like swords, that's Ayame's thing" he said. "How could you not like swords? Wait, never mind I know why. You're part demon. I forgot. Ayame come out here please" she said and Yahiko went inside with his feelings crushed. "Hai mama?" she asked. "Cone learn this sword style" she said. "No offense mama, but I don't wanna learn it" she told Tomoe. "Fine" said Tomoe walking past her. "Rei, we need to talk" Kurama said as she walked in. "Stuff it Suichi" she said as she kept walking. She took her place in the window again and just quit caring. Ayame came in with some lunch for her. "Mama, are you hungry? Daddy mae some lunch for you. I'm sorry I don't wanna learn what you wanna teach me" she said. "Mama, did you hear me? What's wrong mama?" she asked Tomoe. "It's nothing Ayame, leave the food and leave me alone" she said a little hurt. She did as she was told and went back downstairs.  
  
Chapter 17- One Last Trip To Yokohama  
  
Four years ahve passed and Ayame was accepted into college in the United States. "Come on mama, we're going to be late!" hollered Ayame. Tomoe made her way down the stairs. "Mama, you're slow" she said as she pulled Tomoe along. "We're ready now daddy" she told him. "Ayame, your mama is fragile don't be so rough with her. She's been through a lot lately" he said helping Tomoe in the car. "Mama, are you okay?" Yahiko asked her. "Brown-noser" said Ayame. "Take that back Ayame! I am not!" he said nearly crying. "Ame! Stop teasing him" demanded Tomoe. "I'm fine son, don't worry" she said reaching behind her to squeeze his hand. "Mama's boy" Ayame sneered at him. "And proud of it too" he told his sister. "Stop you two, I want a quiet ride all the way" Tomoe told them. The kids stayed quiet the whole car adn train ride. When they arrived in Yokohoma Linna was waiting for them. "Rei, you look better than the last time I seen you" she said. Tomoe hugged her and smiled. "Linna, can you take me to the graveyard please?" she asked her. Linna looked to Kurama and he nodded. They piled into the van and Tomoe sat up in the front with Linna. They were at the graveyard in no time. "Yahiko, walk with me son" Tomoe said. They walked to where she wanted to go and Linna look confused. "What happened to her? She's not the same person I remember" Linna said. "She had a stroke a couple of years ago, it hurts her to walk a lot. Neither of us wanted to learn her sword style. She quit caring about somethings. She loves all of us and she's not going to show how sad she is about me leaving the country" Ayame told her. "Mama!" screamed Yahiko. Kurama ran towards her and asked what happened. "I can't help her up by myself papa" he said. "Gomen Suichi" she said. "Honey, you need to sleep" he said as he knelt down to pick her up. Linna took them all back to the house for dinner and then to a hotel. They didn't stay in Yokohame for more than a couple of days. "Linna, this may be the lat time I see you. Take care of yourself and your family" Tomoe told her. They hugged each other and Kurama allowed Yahiko to help her on the train. "Kurama, let me know if anything happens to her" Linna said. "I will" he promised her. Ayame and Kurama boarded the train and made their way back to Tokyo. Tomoe sat and stared ou the window. "Suichi, do me a favor" she said. "I'll try my best honey, what is it?" he asked her. "When I die, send me back to Yokohama please" she said as she looked at him. "Alright honey I will" he said taking her hand. When they got back to the house Ayame went upstairs to pack. Kurama hleped Tomoe upstairs to her window seat. Ayame walked in and sat on the bed. "Mama, you're going to live to see both of your children get married and too see your grandchildren" Ayame told her. "No, I won't. I won't see either wedding or either set of grandchildren. Ayame, I won't last too much longer. I'm sorry baby. I might not make it to your next birthday" she told Ayame. "Will it help if I stayed in the country?" she asked her mom. "It wouldn't make a bit of difference" she told her. Ayame ran out of the room crying. Tomoe picked up the nearly faded picture of her 'old' family. "Yakamato, I'm ready. I know it's my time, let me know when I can come home" she said. Kurama walked in and looked into Tomoe's eyes. "Honey, you're scaring your daughter" he said. "Gomen, but it's true. Suichi, you'll have to finish raising Yahiko" she told him. "When?" he asked her. "I don't know honey, soon I'm guessing" she said. By this time Ayame had come back in the room. "Ayame, Suichi; promise me you won't tell Yahiko. Not yet anyways" she begged. They both promised her and she smiled at them.  
  
Chapter 18- Good-Bye  
  
Ayame moved to the states for college. Three months after she left, Tomoe got really sick and had another stroke. She didn't survive this one. When she flatlined, the doctors couldn't revive her this time around. "Mama! Mama!" Darien said running to her. "Welcome home Rei-Rei" said Matt. "Matt, I've missed you so much. Mama, daddy! My little boy" she said. "Papa, thank-you" she said hugging Kenshin. "You're welcome, that you are" he said hugging her back. The doctors called Kurama and told him what happened. He walked out of the hospital knowing he had to send her back to Yokohama and had to tell the kids. He went home and called Linna to tell her what happened and because Yahiko wasn't home yet. "Rei, I have to ask you a question" he prayed. She stood as a ghost in front of him with Darien on her hip and Yakamato beside her. "Go ahead Suichi" she said. He looked at her and lost what he was going to say. She walked closer to him still carrying Darien. "Suichi, if you feel the need to bury me in Tokyo go ahead. I'm so sorry honey, I can stay until after Yahiko gets home then I have to go see Ayame" she said. With that said Yahiko walked in the door. "Papa, I'm home. How's mama?" he asked. "Sit down son" Kurama told him. "What happened to mama?" he asked panicking. "Son, mama died this morning" he told him. "No, she's still alive until she shows herself as a ghost" he said. "Yahiko, aka-chan; your daddy is telling the truth" she said as she sat on the coffee table. "No, mama. It's not fair!" he cried. "Listen to me my son. I love you and always will. Please be good for daddy. Take care of him for me please. Suichi, take care of yourself and our children" she said as stood up. "Mama" Yahiko cried. "Nani aka-chan?" she asked. "I promise to place lots of red and white roses on your grave. I love you mama" he said. "I'd like that. Be good son, and I love you too. Good bye my boys" she said as she disappeared. She made her way to UCLA where Ayame was. "Ame" she whispered to her. "No mama" she said as she dropped her books. "Ayame, what is it?" asked a boy that was walking with her. "Sorry Glenn, I thought I heard my mother calling me" she said as he handed her, her books she dropped. "Be ready at eight for dinner and a movie" he told her. "I will" she said as she kissed his cheek. She walked into the room and she didn't see her roommate anywhere. "Ayamae Minamino!" scolded Tomoe as she appeared in front of her. "Mama?" she asked. "Listen to me" she said as Matt and Darien showed up. "Rei-Rei, Darien wanted you" Matt said. "Kawaii josan, look at how beautiful you've become" he said. "Who are you?" she asked him. "Sweetheart, you know I've talked about your daddy to you. This is your real daddy" Tomoe told her. "Ayame listen to me. You have to return home. Your daddy and brother needs you. Yahiko really needs you" she said. "Mama, you died this morning? I can't afford to go home right now" she said. "Daddy should be calling you soon. Ayame, that boy isn't your true love. There is another one that is. When the time comes I'll let you know" Tomoe said as she left. Ayame stood there and cried as she picked up the phone to call Kurama.  
  
Chapter 19- Honouring Her Mother's Memory  
  
Three months after her mother died Ayame moved back home to help Kurama take care of her brother. She was making dinner for the three of them when Koenma showed up. "Ayame, we need to talk" he said. When she turned around she screamed. "Who the hell are you?" she demanded. "My name is Koenma, I am a friend of your father's" he said. "Ayame, I'm home" said Yahiko sadly. "How was school today?" she asked him. "Fine, I guess" he said. "Start your homework, sinner will be ready soon" she said. "Okay" he said. He sat in the living room and started his homework. A few minutes later Kurama walked in. "Ayame, where are you? I'm home" he asked. "In the kitchen daddy" she said. He came in and saw Koenma standing there. "Kurama, it's good to see you again. I was wondering if I could talk to Ayame alone" he asked him. Kurama stared at him and Ayame spoke up. "Daddy, Yahiko is home, see if you can get him to talk too you while I talk to Koenma" she said pushing him out of the kitchen. "What is it Koenma?" she asked him. "Seventeen years ago your mother fought in a dark tournament killing the younger Toguro brother, would you be willing to in this upcoming tournament?" he asked her. Kurama walked in the kitchen for some juice for Yahiko and tea for him. "I don't want to Koenma. I remember those tournaments. How you would always call on daddy when you needed another fighter. I cannot do it. I'm sorry" she said. "Don't want to do what?" Kurama asked her. "Fight in a dark tournamnet" she said. "I wouldn't let you anyways" he told her. "Why daddy?" she asked. "Seventeen years ago, your mother and I fought in the last dark tournament and she nearly died. Not to metion Toguro used you as bait" Kurama told her as he left the kitchen. "What does he mean by that?" she asked. "Um, uh; I have to go now" he said as he disappeared. She finished dinner and called her family to eat. "Ayame, please don't go to that fight. I don't wanna lose you either" Kurama told her. "Don't worry daddy, I won't. Yahiko eat your dinner" she said. "Iyada. I miss mama" he said. "Please eat son. Your mama would cry if she knew you weren't eating" Kurama told him. "No, it's your fault she died papa" he yelled as he left the dining room. They both stared after him and Kurama looked crushed. Yahiko ran into his room and slammed the door the not knowing his mother was watching him. She had been talking to Kenshin when he came flying in. "Excuse me papa" she said and he stood there waiting for her. "Little boy, why won't you eat? Why did you blame your daddy for me dying?" she aked him. Kenshin came over and stood behind her. When Yahiko looked at her he saw two identical pairs of eyes looking at him. " Mama, I miss you a lot. We were close and looking at Ayame hurts because she looks like you. And it's not really papa's fault you died. It's your fault. You left me to grow up without you near by!" he hollered. Kurama and Ayame came up to see what was wrong. Yahiko was ranting and raving to Tomoe that he didn't noticed that his father or sister had just walked in. Kenshin turned around as did Tomoe. "Rei, what are you doing here?" Kurama asked her. "Little boy needed help. So I came" she said. "Mama, I need to talk too you when you have a moment" Ayame said. "Sure aka-chan josan" she said. "Mama, I can't stand you being gone. I think I'm driving Ayame crazy" he said. "Sweetheart, listen to me. I know you miss me but you need to know, I'll always be with you. Please, please, get on with your life honey" she begged. "Alright mama" he said and apologized to Kurama. She went to find Ayame with Kenshin behind her. "Ame, what's wrong?" she asked. "Mama, tell me what happened seventeen years ago" she begged. As Tomoe explained what happened, Ayame's eyes got huge. "Why mama? Why did he take me?" she asked her. "I don't know baby" she said. "Mama, would you come to the backyard for a moment please?" she asked adn they all went outside. "Little girl, what is it you want to show me?" she asked her. Ayame picked up the reverse blade sword. "This" she said as she showed her that she knew the Hi-ten Mistarugi Style. Tomoe and Kenshin looked at each other surprised. When she finished she sheathed the sword. "Ayame, when did you learn that techinque?" Kurama asked her. "I would practice when mama wasn't looking" she said. "That would explain the cuts on your hands" he said. She nodded. "Ayame, I knew you were practicing, what floors me is why you didn't show me when I wanted you to learn it?" she asked. "Because mama, this is a way for me to honour your memeory" she said.  
  
Epilogue  
  
A couple of years passed and Ayame got married, so did Yahiko. Kurama couldn't have been more proud of his children. They all knew that Tomoe was watching over them on the days that they got married. Kurama never remarried and both kids moved out of the house for a short time. Ayame moved back home with her husband Kenji and her two children. Yahiko moved not too far from Kurama. The day came when the children had to bury Kurama and they were both sad. Ayame and Yahiko took the death of their father the hardest than the grandkids. When they buried Kurama they buried him next to Tomoe in Tokyo. They both promised to honour his memory to the best of their abilities. 


End file.
